The Perfect Gift
by Shinobi-dono
Summary: Christmas is coming, and Jubia hasn't gotten a present for Gray yet! Will she make it on time, or will she fail?


The Greatest Gift

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

With the decline of the Summer months, Autumn had swiftly crept in. And as the Autumn months had passed (Not without a large brawl amongst the costumed members of Fairy Tail during Halloween, of course), Winter had set in, and with it, a new festive spirit had crept in (This, of course, didn't stop the brawls. It simply made everyone more excited).

It had been a few months since Jubia, former Element 4 member of Phantom Lord, had joined Fairy Tail to be with the love of her life, Grey. She was still too shy to admit her feelings, but nonetheless she at least felt some sort of connection with the young man. Much more than when she had first became a member of Fairy Tail (Along with Gazille, but that was merely because she didn't want to see him so lonely). On this day however, December the 23rd to be exact, she had a rather sad look on her face as she sat at the bar, silvery-blue strands of hair falling down in front of her face as she kept her head down, sighing to herself.

"What's wrong, Jubia-chan? It's the 23rd! You should be happy!" the barmaid, a white-haired beauty named Mira-Jane, spoke, a smile on her face. Looking up at the woman, Jubia sighed once more, and she looked away, not really wanting to talk about it. However, Mira-Jane was persistent, and she spoke again promptly.

"Come on, you can tell me. I wouldn't want a fellow Fairy Tail member to look so sad when it's almost Christmas…" she spoke again, and once more Jubia looked at her, only this time she relented, finally speaking up to answer.

"Well…" she began, a bit nervous but nonetheless ready to speak. "Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and Jubia still hasn't gotten Grey-Sama a present… Despite her efforts, Jubia can't find him the perfect gift…" she admitted, sighing depressingly as she slumped down, only for Mira-Jane to chuckle at her words.

"Is that all? Then there's no problem!" she announced, placing a hand on Jubia's shoulder. Looking up at her, Jubia stared with bright, wide eyes, wondering what it was she meant and if she was right. With a smile, Mira-Jane nodded.

"Of course! I know exactly what you should get him!"

"Really? What is it? Jubia doesn't care how expensive or hard to get, Jubia will get it!"

"Don't worry, it's not too hard to get. You just have to…"

---

And thus the silvery-blue haired woman found herself walking through the streets of Magnolia with a bright look on her face, smiling to herself. She had to admit, Mira-Jane knew what she was doing! Why hadn't she thought of it earlier? It was so obvious and yet Jubia hadn't even considered it before! She smiled to herself however. Tomorrow, she'd be able to hand Gray her gift, and he'd be so delighted with it! She could already imagine the scene unfolding in her mind (Albeit, somewhat exaggerated in her favor).

Lost in her own fantasy world however, she was blissfully unaware of where she was going until suddenly, she ended up bumping into someone, making her jump back in surprise a bit, clutching the bag with her gift for Gray tightly in her hands. She was quick to snap back to reality, and looked up as she started to speak. However, she was soon lost for words as she saw just who it was.

"S-Sorry, Gray-sama! Jubia was just-" she began apologizing as she saw her handsome, dark-haired, half-naked crush, Gray Fullbuster, staring back at her.

"It's alright" he cut her off, waving his hand in front of him. "I was just a bit busy thinking… I mean, you know, it is that time of year…" he muttered, looking away a bit as he stood there. Jubia was quick to nod in agreement, although his eyes were soon cast downwards as he saw the bag, and he proceeded to raise an eyebrow.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's that? Is it a gift for someone?" he asked. Jubia's face paled, and quickly she shook her head, denying it.

"Nonono, Jubia just went out to get some last-minute shopping for her dinner! That's all!" she exclaimed. Gray raised an eyebrow at her reaction, but said nothing, satisfied with the answer she gave him. With all said and done, he proceeded to walk off, and Jubia sighed in relief. Before she could move however, that voice had come again, the voice of her crush, Gray.

"Oh yeah, Merry Christmas!"

Jubia almost fainted in delight at hearing those words.

---

It was now late at night on Christmas Eve, and within the guild one could see decorations of green and red and gold hanging up all around, and as usual everyone was sitting around, having a laugh and drinking. A large pine tree covered in decorations could be seen in one corner of the place, and all around there were people wearing Santa hats, gifts being exchanged amongst friends and even Mira-Jane could be seen singing one of her songs on her guitar (And Elfman, as usual, was forcing people to listen).

From the entrance of the guild, Jubia looked in to see Gray over at one of the tables, currently taking off his shirt as he usually did out of habit. She was nervous, as one could plainly see, and watching her crush take off his clothes so casually in public despite the cold weather made her all the more nervous. However, she was dead set on giving him her present, and she'd make sure it got to him!

Taking a deep breath, she now began to step forwards, closing the distance between herself and Gray. She allowed her eyes to wander for a moment, and she could see the various members of Fairy Tail exchanging gifts. She could see Alzack and Visca exchanging gifts over near the bar counter, and over near the tree she was surprised to see Gazille handing Levi what seemed to be a book of sorts, to Levi's delight. Jubia now questioned whether or not she was hallucinating as she saw that happen.

Nonetheless, she returned her gaze over to Gray, who she was shocked to see was now clutching something small in his hands. She raised a brow as she saw it. Could it be…? No, it couldn't be for her. After all, they had only known each other a short while, sort of. It had been half a year, but it felt much shorter in Jubia's mind. There was no way he liked her well enough yet, but she was confident he'd love her gift!

She was now only a few feet away, and she quickened her pace as she took out the small, gift-wrapped present. By now it seemed he had noticed her, and quickly he put away whatever it was he had in his hands, pocketing it as she stepped up to him, clutching her present nervously.

"Merry Christmas, Gray-sama… Um… Here! It's your present!" she spoke quickly, hesitating only slightly after greeting him. He blinked, and looked at the present for a second before proceeding to take it, pulling it over to himself as he looked at it.

"Thanks, Jubia" he replied, and he looked to her as if to ask 'Can I open it?'. With a smile she nodded, and Gray now looked back to the present, carefully opening it. Unfolding the paper as he pulled it off, he blinked when he saw her present, and raised it up in front of himself.

"This is…"

"I hope you like it, Gray-sama! I mean, with you taking your clothes off during the winter, I knew you needed something to keep yourself warm…" she replied hoping he had liked the gift.

In Gray's arms was a woollen jumper, a shade of silver-blue much like her own hair that bore a darker blue shape on the front of it that resembled the Fairy Tail stamp exactly, although it seemed as though that had been stitched on just recently. Gray continued to gaze at the jumper, and Jubia continued.

"It was hard trying to match the stamp perfectly, but Jubia thinks she managed…" she started, a bit nervous that he hadn't replied yet. "So… Do you like it, Gray-sama?"

"It's-" Gray was cut off as he was suddenly hit by a stray fireball, courtesy of Natsu.

---

Salty tears dripped from Jubia's eyes as she sniffled, sitting on the banks of the river that ran through Magnolia Town. All her hard work trying to find a good present, ruined! All thanks to a fireball made during a fight between Natsu and Gazille (Over who had given the best present or something, Jubia wasn't sure she had heard right). Despite their apologies, it didn't change the fact that her gift was ruined.

Maybe this was a sign that it wasn't meant to be? That Jubia was foolish for thinking she could win over Gray's heart? Perhaps. Perhaps she was foolish for joining Fairy Tail. Even Gazille fitted in better right now! Even if that was only because he loved brawling. She? She'd been following around Gray the entire time, the only people she'd made friends with were Lucy, her rival in love, and Mira-Jane, who was always friendly towards others.

"Even Gray-sama couldn't freeze the rain falling from Jubia's eyes…" she muttered sadly, only to be caught off guard as a figure plopped down beside her, causing her to jump in fright as she realized who it was.

"G-Gray-sama! I'm so-"

"It's alright, Natsu's just an idiot. Gazille too" he answered her, looking at her with sympathy in his eyes. "I'm sorry they ruined your gift. I mean, it was really nice…" he told her, which made her look at him with wide eyes.

"Really? You liked Jubia's gift?"

"Sure! I mean, it's the first time anyone's ever given me clothes as a present! The others are always saying I'd just take them off as soon as I put them on…" he muttered, causing Jubia to giggle lightly at his joke. He smiled at her, and continued.

"Oh yeah, you never got my present, since you ran out before I could hand it to you!" he spoke, causing her eyes to widen slightly.

'This pitter-patter of the heart… Could it be…?"

Before she could ask, he extended a hand, revealing a small box. Giving her a smile that said 'Go on, open it', he let her take it slowly from his palms and slowly, she begun to open it up, only to gaze at it in awe as she pulled it out of the box.

The gift in question was a silver necklace with a small snowflake-shaped pendant hanging at the front. Her eyes widened, and she looked over to Gray, who only smirked in reply. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around Gray tightly, tears flowing down her face in happiness.

"Thank you, Gray-sama"

---

**Shinobi-dono: Meh… I dunno… I can't tell if this is good or not… It was a sort of spur of the moment thing… Still, if anyone likes it, please tell me… This is my first time writing Gray and Jubia's characters, so I might have messed up a lot on it. Also, I'm aware that it's a bit late, but sadly I had no time to put it up before now.**

**Anyways, please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it.**


End file.
